Tragedi Cukur Rambut
by AishaZero9i18r
Summary: Ketika Stasiun TAPOPS diadakan Razia Rambut secara mendadak, apa sih yang nggak bisa salah? Note: Gambar hanya Pemanis LOL XD


Pagi yang cukup cerah di stastiun TAPOPS—tunggu. Stasiun TAPOPS kan ada di luar angkasa, posisinya juga nggak begitu dekat dengan bintang manapun, RALAT!

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup ceria di stasiun TAPOPS, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 06.45 pagi diiringi oleh beberapa aktivitas pagi yang belum terlalu memadat. Beberapa staff membersihkan Lorong-lorong, beberapa pergi ke kantin untuk memakan sarapan mereka, Ying dan Yaya bersiap-siap untuk absen pagi.

Fang sedang….. entahlah, mungkin pergi ke kantin untuk menemui kekasih sejatinya—tenang….. bukan macam-macam kok, hanya donat lobak merah tersayang…..

Sementara itu, 2 semprul kesayangan kita masih terjebak dalam dunia mereka masing-masing, tidak ada yang mau melepas ataupun merelakan bunga tidur mereka, entah apapun yang mereka impikan.

"Psst, Boboiboy…. Bangun….." Ucapnya pelan. Sang robot bundar melayang berwarna kuning itu berusaha membangunkan anak lelaki sang pengendali elemental, mengguncangkan tubuhnya, namun tak begitu kuat agar kasur tingkat itu tidak menjatuhkan sang penukar molekul dari atas ke bawah (ya iya lah! Masa dari bawah ke atas?)

"Ngngng… Lima…. Lima menit… lima menit lagi Ochobot…." Jawab anak yang bernama boboiboy itu (udah jelas mbak!). Bocah berambut coklat kelewat tua (lah…) itu mengubah posisi tidurnya, menutupi dirinya dengan selimut sampai muka, seolah-olah tak mau berpisah dengan pasangan hidupnya yaitu Kasur.

"Lima menit apanya, sudah hampir jam 7 tau nggak!? Kau kan ada absen pagi jam 7, belum lagi dihitung waktu untuk mandi dan sarapan! Kau ingat kan apa yang terjadi kalau telat…?" jawab ochobot.

"A—Apa!? Sudah hampir jam 7!? KENAPA KAU NGGAK BANGUNIN AKU DARI TADI OCHOBOT!?" Teriaknya. Boboiboy pun segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan pergi mandi tanpa memdulikan rekan sekamarnya yang masih ngiler entah berapa liter.

"Udah dari jam 6 aku coba bangunin…" gumam Ochobot yang hanya bisa melihat temannya bersiap dengan tergesa-gesa dan kembali melihat ranjang tingkat. Sang penukar molekul masih tertidur lelap bagai putri tidur.

"Haih… bangunin Boboiboy saja sudah susah, apalagi si gempal ini…" gumamnya. Ia pun melayang lebih tinggi dan berusaha untuk membangunkan rekan sekamarnya yang bernama Gopal.

"Gopal… Bangun….."

"Nyemm… Lima menit lagi…."

"Aduhai….."

.

.

.

.

 **Dislaimer: Boboiboy © Monsta, saya hanya pinjam karakter dan lokasi**

 **Genre: Rencananya mau buat fanfic humor sih… Cuma kayaknya garing deh /lahh**

 **Rating: K+? atau T?**

 **Warning: OOC, OOEyD, Typo, author yang tiba-tiba komentar, dan masih banyak lagi. Entah bisa dihitung atau nggak.**

 **Enjoy Reading Guys…**

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.58 pagi. Boboiboy sudah berada di aula utama untuk absen, begitu juga dengan Ying, Yaya dan juga Gopal yang lagi mujur-mujurnya. Beberapa anggota TAPOPS juga sudah berada disitu, termasuk si kembar Sai dan Shielda, dan Koko Ci. Namun, Fang tidak terlihat dari sisi manapun.

"Ish… kemana coba si Fang ini, padahal dia lebih berpengalaman di organisasi ini. Kenapa justru dia yang telat? Atau mungkin…. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi sehingga dia mengabaikan kita yang akan disiksa disini?" Tanya gopal diam-diam ke Boboiboy.

Boboiboy hanya bisa terdiam karena dirinya sendiri pun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Teng! Teng!

Jam Pusat berdenting menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat. Semua yang berada di aula tersebut hanya bisa berdo'a demi keselamatan mereka, apapun yang akan terjadi. Suara langkah kaki seorang laksamana terdengar jelas dari kejauhan, bergema dari satu lorong ke lorong lain. Langkah kaki itu berhenti. Pintu aula pun terbuka, menunjukkan wujud sang laksamana yang amat ditakuti ini. Iya, Laksamana Tarung. Kulitnya yang berubah warna menjadi merah menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah berada dalam mode tegas bin tanpa ampun.

"KALIAN SEMUA!" Teriaknya. Anggota lain (termasuk Koko Ci sendiri) hanya bisa diam mematung menunggu apa yang akan ia ucapkan berikutnya.

"Hari ini, kita akan mengadakan… Inspeksi Rambut! Siapapun yang melanggar aturan-aturan ini, kalian akan menjalani hukuman berupa mencuci laundry dengan tangan selama sebulan dan tidur di gudang selama 2 minggu, atau rambut kalian akan dicukur oleh saya sendiri selama kalian menjadi anggota TAPOPS." Jelas Sang Laksamana sambil menunjukkan gulungan kertas penuh dengan aturan.

Di satu sisi, nafas lega terdengar menandakan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja. Di sisi lain, helaan pasrah terdengar menunjukkan bahwa mereka pasrah kepada takdir, dan Boboiboy berada dalam sisi itu.

"Mu… mungkin ini sebabnya kenapa Fang tidak datang ke aula." Ucap Boboiboy menjawab pertanyaan Gopal tadi.

"Telat kamu jawabnya boy."

"BOBOIBOY!"

"Mati!" Boboiboy pun menyadari bahwa Namanya telah dipanggil oleh sang pencipta—(*digebuk tarung*) bukan, oleh sang laksamana dan ia pun berdiri. Siap untuk menghadapi takdir, boboiboy pun berdiri. Terkadang ia menyesal kenapa nama dia selalu muncul di absen 10 pertama? Kenapa ia tidak menggunakan nama aslinya? Pasrah saja lah kalau sudah begini.

"Habislah kau Boboiboy….. Habislah….." bisik Gopal seperti hantu gentayangan di ujung kulon.

"Diam kau Gopal!"

Boboiboy hanya bisa melangkah maju menghadap Laksamana Tarung. Ia menundukkan kepalanya kebawah dan membuka topinya. Dadanya sesak dipenuhi rasa takut yang mulai menguasai dirinya. ' _Mati aku… matii…._ ' Kalimat itu terus terulang baik dalam pikiran ataupun hati nurani dia (lah?) sementara Tarung memeriksa rambutnya. Bisa ia rasakan ada yang menyentuh bagian kepalanya di setiap inch.

.

.

.

Dingin…..

.

.

.

Sedikit geli…..

.

.

.

Nyaman….. Tapi nggak nyaman juga sih…

.

.

.

Kapan Inspeksi ini akan selesai?

.

.

.

"Boboiboy?"

JLEB! Laksamana menyebut Namanya. Dada serasa ditusuk oleh pedang virtual kepunyaan Kapten Kaizo. Boboiboy hanya bisa menatap mukanya untuk menghormatinya.

"Y-ya, L-Laksa… Mana?"

"Rambutmu tebal, lembut untuk dielus (baca: diacak-acak), sehat dan bersih, gaya rambutmu lumayan cool, rada acak-acakan tapi masih bisa dimaklumi….. pantesan fans kamu amatlah banyak dan kau lebih popular dari Fang…."

*Sementara itu, Di suatu tempat…*

Fang: Hatchiii! Kenapa perasaanku nggak enak ya…

*Kembali Ke Aula*

"….. Aku yakin kau akan terlihat lebih muda seandainya rambut putih itu tidak mengganggu." Puji laksamana Tarung (yang diakhiri dengan ledekkan) dan membeberkan semua fakta pada saat yang bersamaan. Boboiboy hanya bisa tersenyum tipis (baca: rada sebal) setelah semua itu dan menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi…. Saya boleh kembali ke tempat—"

"Sayangnya, rambutmu terlalu Panjang 2,5 cm dari batas yang telah ditetapkan. Jadi, mau tidak mau kau harus memilih hukuman mana yang akan kau jalani." Potong Tarung sebelum Boboiboy bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dilema mulai memenuhi otak jernih boboiboy. Entah dia harus memilih untuk tidur di Gudang dan mencuci laundry secara manual (baca: cuci-tangan), atau dicukur oleh seorang alien berkulit belang berpangkat tinggi yang bahkan kita tidak tahu seberapa bagus kemampuannya untuk mencukur orang lain. Ia harus memutuskan.

"Laksamana, saya memilih untuk menjalani hukuman yang kedua."

Mendengar jawaban itu, gopal hanya bisa keselek kayak ikan loncat-loncat di daratan. Ok. Boboiboy, kau terlalu mengambil resiko. Memang, hukuman yang pertama itu menyiksa fisik… Tetapi, dicukur laksamana!? Selama menjadi anggota TAPOPS!? Sampai salah potong, hasilnya nggak setimpal sama rasa malu yang harus ditanggung!

"Tetapi, saya meminta Fang untuk menjalani hukuman ini bersama saya." Lanjut Boboiboy.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena…. Rambut dia selalu lebih panjang 5 cm dari rambut saya. Jadi, saya memohon agar saya tidak menghadapi hukuman ini sendiri." Jelasnya, seolah tidak ingin menghadapi siksaan ini seorang diri.

"Baiklah. Malam ini, pukul 8.30, di ruangan saya. Balik ke tempatmu. Sampai kamu kabur…" Tarung pun menunjukkan tas coklat yang penuh dengan benda "taboo" (baca: spoiler) sebagai ancaman. Boboiboy hanya bisa mengangguk ketakutan dan segera balik ke tempat.

"Dey Boboiboy, kenapa kau mengambil hukuman kedua? Kau tahu kan sifat laksamana itu seperti apa?" tanya gopal sembari menunggu giliran.

"Tenang, laksamana bilang bahwa hukuman akan dilaksanakan pada pukul 8.30 malam, setelah jam kerja selesai. Lagipula, kalau sampai hasil cukurnya amburadul…." Boboiboy segera memakai kembali topinya.

"Sangat mudah bagiku untuk menutupinya." Jelasnya.

"Oooh….. Bijak, bijak."

"Sekarang….. aku hanya harus menemukan Fang, dan ini adalah hal yang mudah….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang.

Fang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya karena perintah tubuhnya yang tidak bisa ditawar lagi, yaitu L.A.P.A.R. ia pun diam-diam mengantri diantara kerumunan untuk mengambil makanan dan—

"Heh, nggak ikut absen pagi, meng-skip razia rambut, diam-diam pergi ke kantin untuk mengambil perbekalan dan kembali bersembunyi hingga esok, entah dimanapun itu. Jenius sekali sampai kau harus menelantarkan kawan-kawanmu tanpa memberitahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi" Sindir Boboiboy tiba-tiba. Bersender di dinding disebelah counter makanan, terlalu mudah baginya untuk menemukan seorang Fang.

"K-kau…."

"Berbicara tentang razia rambut, aku kena hukuman potong rambut. Kalau aku kena, otomatis kau juga kena hukuman."

"A…ap—"

"Sebagai temanmu yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, aku sudah berbicara kepada Laksamana Tarung bahwa kau akan menjalani hukuman yang sama denganku. Kau, ikut aku ke ruangan laksamana dan kita jalani ini bersama-sama." Jelas boboiboy membeberkan fakta yang ada, memotong semua ucapan fang yang bahkan belum sampai 2 kata.

"Enak aje.. kamu yang kena hukuman, aku juga dibawa-bawa. Mending aku ngumpet lagi di penjara, kan lebih simple" jawab fang membela diri.

"Ohh…. Bersembunyi di penjara ya…" tanpa disangka, Laksamana Tarung juga bersender disebelah boboiboy, mendengar semua percakapan tadi, membuat fang mati rasa.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi Fang. Ikut denganku, atau tidur di Gudang selama 2 minggu plus cuci baju laundry dengan tangan selama sebulan?" tawar boboiboy.

"Fine fine…. Aku ikut denganmu, boy. Ngomong-ngomong soal potong rambut…. Siapa yang akan potong rambut kita? Dan kapan?"

"Malam ini, jam 8.30, di ruangan laksamana, dan Laksamana sendiri yang akan potong rambut kita."

"L-laksa…. Mana!?"

Sementara itu laksamana hanya tersenyum sambil melakukan " _wink_ ".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 20.40 malam.

Sudah 10 menit Boboiboy dan Fang berdiri didepan pintu ruangan laksamana. Mereka punya 2 pilihan, masuk, atau kabur. Pilihan yang akan memengaruhi masa depan mereka, semua dipertaruhkan disini.

"Dey, mau berapa lama lagi kalian mematung disitu? Kalau sudah begini, kalian sudah nggak bisa mundur lagi. Kalau kalian memang pria sejati, kalian harus menghadapi resiko yang akan datang, janganlah jadi pengecut… Lagi pula kalian harus menjalani hukuman karena kalian memang salah…" ucap Gopal Teguh dengan kata-kata mutiaranya.

"Haahhhh….. kata-katamu benar juga Gopal, ayo kita masuk."

Boboiboy pun membuka pintu, tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk mundur, apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

Kita lanjutkan setelah jeda berikut.

*setel iklan Bagogo*

Reader: AUTHOOOOORRRR!

.

.

.

.

"La-Laksamana….."

"NGGAK ADA DISINI!?"

"Sia-sia kalau begini mah…."

Sia-sia mereka berdiri ketakutan setengah mati di depan pintu ruangan itu, tidak ada sesiapapun dibalik pintu itu, hanya kamar typical biasa dengan sebuah meja penuh dengan berkas-berkas dan file TAPOPS dengan bahasa alien yang bahkan Fang pun tak mengerti. Boboiboy hanya bisa diam mematung sementara Fang memeriksa sekitar, dan matanya terpaku pada sebuah kotak diatas ranjang.

"Haa… kalian sudah disini? Silahkan duduk dulu…. Tidak usah canggung…." Kejut Laksamana Tarung dari belakang sambil membawa sebuah kardus yang nampaknya tak terlalu besar tapi berat.

"Maaf karena sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama, saya baru selesai mencari barang yang saya butuhkan…." Lanjutnya. Kedua Cadet tersebut hanya bisa bertatapan satu sama lain, merasa bingung dan canggung dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

Selama 5 menit, ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi oleh keheningan, sementara Ochobot dan Gopal hanya bisa mengintip dari luar.

"Umm…. Mari minum….. minum dulu…" Tarung menyodorkan the Tarik angkasa yang ia dapatkan entah darimana demi mencairkan suasana. Boboiboy dan Fang hanya bisa berterimakasih dan meminumya.

Dan suasana kembali hening….

"Baiklah Laksamana, saya siap menjalani hukuman ini " Boboiboy pun memecah keheningan dan segera membuka topinya. Terlihat jelas wajah kekhawatiran, pasrah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi.

"Hmm… Ini lah baru dibilang pria sejati…" Komentar Tarung. Ia Bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka kardus yang ia bawa sebelumnya. Bermacam-macam gunting ia keluarkan dari kardus tersebut, mulai dari gunting kuku sampai gunting rumput.

"A…pa…kah!?" gumam Boboiboy dan Fang disaat yang bersamaan. Siapa sih yang nggak kaget kalau mau cukur rambut harus pakai gunting rumput?

"Tapi, sebelum itu….." Tarung membuka kotak yang berada diatas ranjangnya, mengeluarkan lembaran kertas bergambarkan beberapa orang dengan style rambut yang berbeda, dan memberikan semua itu kepada sang bocah "mallen streak".

"Silahkan dipilih nak, mau rambut gaya Michael Jackson, di cream bath, atau dikeriting?" tawar sang laksamana degan OOC-nya. Boboiboy hanya bisa melihatnya dengan muka heran dan kembali elihat foto-foto yang tersedia.

"Tunggu, kenapa ada gambar S*it*m* disini? Emangnya ada yang mau dibotakkin?" tanya Fang sambil melihat gambar-gambar yang dipegang Boboiboy.

"Mana aku tahu…? tapi yang jelas aku hanya mau potong pendek normal saja, nggak usah yang aneh-aneh" jawab Boboiboy langsung to the point.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau nggak potong habis saja rambut putihmu? Kan masalah 'penampakan 30 tahun lebih tua' kan teratasi." Sindir Fang. Sudah yang kedua kalinya Boboiboy disindir tentang—ok. Author merasa ada yang berniat membunuhku kalau author melanjutkan kalimat ini.

"HEY! AKU MASIH 14! Rambut ini hanyalah masalah genetic saja, lagipula ini akan tumbuh lagi meskipun aku potong habis, jadi percuma." Jelas Boboiboy dengan nada yang rada emosi.

"Baik, baik, jangan debat kusir dan kita mulai." Ucap Tarung memotong perdebatan para cadet, sambil memegang mesin cukur bulu domba yang sudah menyala.

"Laksamana, anda yakin dengan alat yang anda pakai?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Anda yakin bahwa anda bisa mencukur orang lain?" sambung Fang.

Tarung hanya tersenyum dan mulai mencukur boboiboy.

"Sudah tentu, rambut anak ini lembut seperti bulu domba…"

"Cih…"

"Ehehe…. Terimakasih."

"Dan saya sudah berpengalaman mencukur rambut dan bulu makhluk hidup untuk membuat-"

Belum selesai Tarung menghabiskan kalimatnya, tanpa sengaja ia mencukur gundul di satu bagian belakang Boboiboy. Sang bocah "mallen streak" tersebut hanya bisa cengo sementara sang pengendali bayang, sang penukar molekul dan powersphere tertawa cekikikan.

"LAKSAMANA!"

"BHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

.

.

"Siapa itu!?" gumam Laksamana. Ia pun memeriksa lorong didepan ruangannya dan melihat Gopal yang masih guling-guling, dan menabrak kaki bau sang laksamana.

"Gopal? Ochobot? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kalian tahu kan kalau ini sudah malam, tidur cepat!" perintah laksamana.

"Dey, kita kan diluar angkasa, lokasi kita juga nggak dekat dengan bintang manapun. Secara logika, langit diluar stasiun tapops selalu hitam. Jadi apa bedanya pagi - siang - sore - malam disini? Kapanpun, tempat ini selalu gepa gulita." Protes Gopal ngeles.

Laksamana membuka mulut dan segera menutupnya lagi, gagal membantah pendapat sang Gopal Teguh. Tapi benar juga kan apa katanya?

Laksamana menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Haah…. Betul juga apa yang kau ucapkan. Tapi kalau kau telat datang absen pagi, kau tanggung sendiri" Ucap Tarung.

"B-baik Laksamana!" jawab Gopal sambil melakukan Hormat ala TAPOPS.

"Haa, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini? Stalking saya yang Handsome ini ya…?"

Gopal hanya bisa menahan rasa mual karena sifat narsis sang laksamana yang terkadang suka muncul, sementara Ochobot menepuk-tepuk punggungnya sebagai tanda prihatin. _Apakah ini yang mereka sebut "karma"?_ pikir Gopal sambil mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada Fang (WEH! Jangan Spoiler WEH!)

"Bu-bukan apa, hanya menunggu rekan sekamar selesai." Jawabnya.

"Bilang saja kau takut tidur sendiri." Sindir Ochobot.

"Dey, aku nggak sepenakut itu!"

"Halah… nggak mau ngaku."

"Sudah, sudah." Potong Tarung menghentikan perdebatan si gempal hijau dan si bundar kuning.

"Apakah kalian bisa masuk ke ruangan saya dan bantu saya mengatasi masalah 'kecil' ini?" tanyanya laksamana sambil menunjuk bocah "mallen streak" dari luar, sementara Gopal kembali ketawa cekikikan.

"Tenang Laksamana, Tiada masalah…. Karena saya, Gopal G, akan membantu anda menyelesaikan masalah ini….. dan sudah pasti, Dengan penuh… Gaya….."

"Dih, narsis,,," komentar Ochobot dan tarung sweat drop setelah melihat gaya gopal yang begitu "WAH!".

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian langsung masuk saja!" Ucap Tarung sambil mendorong Ochobot dan Gopal kedalam ruangan.

Apakah yang akan terjadi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akan bersambung d chapter 2 mungkin? /Plak!

 **Halo Semua! Saya kembali lagi dengan Fanfic abal saya! Saya nulis apa sih aslinya? Tanganku nggak bisa kukontrol, Cuma seperti panutan saya, jangan biarkan ide numpang lewat….. /dipukul massal**

 **Kenapa bisa kepikiran ide ini? Gampang….. terinspirasi dari kisah sehari-hari sekolah lama** **dan insting untuk nistain karakter** **, itu aja kok.**

 **Sudahlah, daripada making a jelas, saya taro dulu fanfic ga masuk akal ini disini.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **And Have a nice day! ^w^)/**


End file.
